I Am Dating A Doughnut
by IheartORANGE
Summary: And here we are, once again, another anniversary—our seventh to be exact. And I am with him on the couch and being ignored as he watches a soap opera. Oh, how I despise Erica and Storm. Loliver. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I was going through my writing folder and was looking at stuff that I might be able to post... I forgot about writing this one-I started it in October, but here it is anyway. :) Enjoy. :) Oh, and Erica and Storm are from the season 3 episode, He Ain't A Hottie He's My Brother. **

"Okay, so Lilly-Pop… That's Erica and that's Storm," his hand casually points at the actor and actress on the television in front of them as he explains, "They were both comatose for like 4 episodes and everyone was so worried that they wouldn't remember their passion for one another." He looks directly at me with the sweetest grin, joy bursting through, "But they did!" he continues his lengthy explanation, "But now Erica is with Storm's evil twin cousin…which I don't know why because Erica and Storm were _perfect_ together! So Storm is trying to get over the loss of the love of his life and wants to kill his evil twin cousin. This is like season 9. They've been stringing along the Erica/evil twin cousin relationship for 2ish seasons. I'm ready for Erica and Storm to be back together."

"And why do you watch this?" I ask curiously once his ramble is over.

"I watch it with my grandma, you know that." He says with a toss of his shaggy hair, revealing his warm chocolate brown eyes. If I wasn't mad I'd be lost in his gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah, but Grandma Oken isn't even in town." I reply truthfully, "Why are you making me watch it?"

Oliver searches for a satisfactory excuse as we sit in silence for awhile. I like him closing his mouth every once in awhile to take a talking break. I don't like this though. I want my man with me and not in some alternate universe… I eventually turn my eyes toward the television and away from Oliver. Watching this couple on screen kind of makes me laugh, Erica and Storm are the complete opposite of my Ollie and me.

From my man's constant prattle about the show I know that this couple he ships had a love at first sight thing and flung themselves into a passionate, romantic relationship. He recounts all the time how they are the opposite of the two of us are. We met in preschool over a 64 pack of crayons with a sharpener, while they met over a glass of wine and were together for six months. We've been together since preschool; we've been dating since junior year of high school and have stayed strong the whole time. I mean that's love, right?

Oliver is fawning over the Erica/Storm relationship so much that he doesn't seem to see me. Hello, girlfriend of seven years to the dot over here! Yes, _seven_ _full_, _happy_ years. They've been amazing but I don't want to spend my seven year anniversary with my Ollie-Pop in the apartment we rent watching a soap opera, but it looks like that's my only choice.

I move from my side of the couch closer to him, ducking my head under his arm, and his arm fastens to my body like glue. He looks at me, "I was wondering why you were all the way on the other side of the couch, with your arms crossed, glaring at the TV. I thought you were mad at me." Oh Oliver, I'm not mad it's just that today is our seven year anniversary and nothing has happened and I'm not even sure you remembered that it is indeed our anniversary. "I'm not mad." I show him a tiny smile and he seems satisfied and goes back to his show. We aren't moving forward and we're not moving backwards. Simply _this_ lack of progress is killing me.

Seven years. That's a heck of a lot of days to spend with one person. Wouldn't you think that _maybe _if I've been here this long just maybe I'm ready for marriage…? I've been dropping hint after hint after hint. He's picked up on none. I'm tired of looking at my left hand and seeing it completely bare. I'm ready, Ollie. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean even if we weren't married this would happen, but I'm ready for our life! Our Oken life, to be newlyweds and then to have a little Ollie Jr and then to grow old together in our own little house; College is done, our careers are steady…. I'm so ready.

"I'm glad you're not mad." He smiles and kisses the top of my head, "I love you." I nod, my arms still crossed, "Love you too."

"So back to the show." He grins and turns his eyes back to the television. I'm really really really starting to regret recording and saving every single one of the episodes he missed on tour. Not only did it clog up the TV, but we miss out on Lilly and Oliver time while he catches up on Erica and Storm. Erica and Storm, this is a message to you: you guys need to fall off the face of the earth. Thanks. I mean I don't hate the actor or the actress I hate the characters they portray.

Oliver fidgets and whispers, "This is my favorite part." I look up to see two men in a dark alley which I quickly recognize as Storm his evil twin cousin punching each other shouting, "Erica's mine! I love her more." I can't help it I groan and then finally speak up, "Oliver?" We rarely ever call by our names usually it's the millions of nicknames we have come up with over the years. Trust me there's a lot. When he hears his legal name coming out of my mouth he turns to look at me nervously and his voice cracks, "Yeah?"

"Do you know what today is?" I ask and am waiting for him to say: 'No, what is today, Lilly-Pop?' I don't hear that reply what I do hear is a surprise to me, "Yes, I do." He grins. I think he's trying to cover up that he forgot so I ask him, "What is today then?" He looks at me with an enormous smile covering his face, "Our seven year anniversary. I can't believe you've been my girlfriend that long. It's nuts!" That's exactly it! It _is_ nuts! Have you noticed how a bunch of our fellow graduates from Seaview High (Class of 2011) are _married!_ Even though most of them have not _known_ their "soul mate" for as long as we've been _dating_… I'm 100% sure that Oliver is completely clueless to what all is going on in my head. I realize that I've been talking to Oliver in my head and he is giving me a weird stare, "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Lil?"

"Oh nothing…" I smile slightly and just as he is in the middle of turning his head back to the television I ask a little too loudly, "So what are we doing to celebrate?" He turns his head, sighs happily and then looks at me with his mouth wide open and his eyes bugging out of his head, "You didn't think I forgot did you! Wow, I'd be the worst guy on earth if I forgot our anniversary. I mean you reamed me for forgetting our hundred-day-iversary. I swore to myself that I'd never forget any special day after that." He then kisses my cheek sweetly, "I didn't forget, Lilly-Pop."

"Good." I whisper, "So what are we doing?"

He grins and looks over at me, his girlfriend, with a smile and completely ignores my question, "I see you are expecting a night on the town." I blush and wonder what I was thinking about when I wore a dress. I almost never wear a dress but I wore the one very similar to my mom's "hot-liday" dress, except it was a simple black dress, but it definitely fit the criteria for "hot-liday"—Oliver said so when I first wore it.

I truly thought we were doing something awesome tonight which is why when I got home from the preschool I teach at I fixed up myself and changed out of the outfit I was wearing to 1. Redrench myself in apple perfume 2. Fix my hair 3. Look absolutely smoking for my Greek god. And now my Greek god is just now noticing the dress I changed into while he was in the shower after a long band practice. He's in sweatpants, and a shirt that shows off his perfectly toned biceps and his hair is a tussled mess because he's letting it air dry. It's clear he hasn't planned a thing. If he had planned a night out, then the TV would not be on, if he had planned a night out then we'd be leaving now to beat any rush hour traffic. I got dressed up for nothing.

"How come you're not dressed?" I ask, "If we're going somewhere you gotta at least fix your hair." I run a hand through his hair; it's so wet and is slowly trying to become a tiny afro, like I've seen it do multiple times when he hasn't tended to it. His hair becomes bigger than his ego when he doesn't fix it….

"Did you just back up my hair obsession?" he laughs while watching the latest drama unfold on the screen.

"I only did because I know what it looks like if it you don't obsess over it." I giggle waiting for a rebuttal, but he's so wrapped up in the TV show that I'm left alone again. It's not like I'm a girlfriend who wants absolutely everything from my man… But listening to me instead of a stupid TV show would be nice.

The credits begin to roll and Oliver lets out an enormous sigh and a smile lights up his face, "That was a great episode. Wasn't it, Lilly-Pop? I had a feeling that Erica would come to her senses and get back with Storm, but no…That'll probably happen in next week's episode." That's my guy's rationale for this whole show: next episode, next episode…He's been saying that for almost two years now. It has not happened.

"_Ollie-Pop"_ I groan, "this isn't a very special anniversary. I mean I get all dressed up and what do we do—watch an evil twin cousin making out with his cousin's girlfriend. Lilly is right here, Ollie." I sigh, hold my Ollie's head in my hands and press my lips against his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lils." He apologizes and plants his lips on top of mine. When we pull away he smiles, "I've been planning this night for quite some time now."

I light up at hearing this, "Really?" I wrap my arms around his upper arm and squeeze. My guy almost never plans anything ahead so this will definitely be interesting.

Ollie-Pop finds the remote and turns off the television, "I've been planning it for awhile." He leans in and our lips meet, "I love you."

"I love you too." I grin and make a mess of his already messy dark hair, "I've gotta say that your hair is one of the only things I like disheveled."

"I sorta figured, but since we're going on a special date tonight I want to fix it. You look so pretty and put together. I don't want people looking at us and being like how did that babe get _him_?"

I can't help it. I giggle at my guy, "How did the 'babe' get so lucky and get the Greek god?" I grin up at him with my question and he lights up, smiles widely and melds our lips together again.

Oliver pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my upper body and kisses my forehead, "Well, if we're going to do what I want us to do today then I gotta get ready." He begins to stand up, but I grab his hand before he goes off to change and I ask, "Am I decent for what we're doing tonight? I don't want to be too dressed up or not dressed up enough." He looks down at me and kisses my cheek, "You are beautiful. That's all you need to worry about." I blush at his compliment, and pull him, by his shirt back to me and I kiss him hard. He flushes with excitement and lack of Oxygen when we pull away and he runs off… Well, technically it looks more like a skip. He definitely has something up his sleeve. He's full of joy and bubbly-in the most manly way though. He'd be very proud of my clarification.

I wait for my Ollie-Pop as I rack my brain for what the heck we could be doing. My stomach answers with a growl and I hope that we are having dinner. Dinner with my Ollie is always fun and very satisfying. I use my fingers to touch up any of my smeared lipstick from our kisses and straighten out my little black dress and wait for him. He's in there a little longer than I expect so I call out, "Are you ready yet?" Then the door which he escaped behind opens. And there he is in the doorway: my absolutely dashing Oliver. I look over at my boyfriend and can't help the smile. He is in a fancy button up shirt. It's a light blue, which is in perfect contrast with his dark hair. Black pants and black shoes pull the whole outfit together. I'm in for a treat tonight. I know it.

"You ready to go?" he smiles and walks over to me grabbing my hand clasping it tightly in his own.

"I am." I say and snuggle into his side. We walk out to the car, locking the door behind us. I slip into the passenger side and he slides into the driver's seat right after I buckle up. He starts the car and then we are on the open road. I turn my head towards the radio and wait for his hand to swat mine away. This is the debate we always get in when we both get in the car.

Surprisingly there is no hand swatting, I just feel eyes all over me and I put my palm on the part of my chest that this dress is revealing. I look up to the driver's face and he turns away, with a grin on his face as he looks over the dashboard and out the front widow, "I'm sorry Lils. It's just you're wearing that dress. Not only do I never get to see you in a dress, but it's the hot black one with a very hot woman under it." I roll my eyes and he sees this, twists his upper body and looks me straight in the eyes and in his drama queen way sighs, "I'm _sorry_ I _love_ you." He gets a giggle out of me and I turn my attention back to the radio. I press all of his preset buttons with them all being stupid commercials. I continue searching for something good to listen to, and nothing.

Then, I feel a soft but firm hand on my wrist pulling me away from the knob and I look up and see his bangs falling into his eyes, "No Coldplay. No Radiohead. I don't want to start that tonight." I say thinking that he wants to turn the station to his favorite band and my least favorite.

"Ye of little faith…" he scoffs under his breath and then he smiles towards me, "I wasn't trying to get a debate started. Get out our CD, honey!"

I'm a little shocked he's brought up that old thing. It has songs from our first year or so as a couple and has not been updated since then. I'm also shocked we still kept it. I mean memories and all, but that CD is one play from falling apart. It's got a billion scratches in it and skips all but one song which plays the full way through until the end where it begins to skip.—It is _old._

"That thing is falling apart." I sigh.

"I love it though. Pop it in, Lils." He pointing to the glove compartment and then he flashes the sweet cutesy face as he whines, "_Please!"_

I dig through the amount of receipts most dating back from when we first begun to date and when we saved up for this car. It's a walk through memory lane seeing our names signed at the bottom of the deed, the insurance, etc. I smile giddily and as I rummage through the millions of papers, "I love our car."

"I do too. Now where's the CD?" he asks flicking his blinker and getting in another lane, being extremely careful to check the blind spot.

"I'm looking!" I say a little louder than intended but then look up to see where we are. We are only five minutes away from our place; that I know. I've driven this road so many times and I know that we go to the restaurants here all the time, "Are we here?" I ask still looking out the window.

"Nope." He smiles and turns on a road that still looks familiar.

"How far are we going, Ollie?" I ask finally finding the CD and pushing it into the CD player and hearing our songs play.

"It's gonna be a fairly long car trip." He says shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

I lean back in my seat and close my eyes and just listen to the music and then I hear my man's voice filling the car singing along. His fingers wrap around mine and I know he's smiling. I can practically hear it. I speak up after the third song is through and I'm minutes from falling asleep to the beautiful voices filling our car and the comfort I feel in my left hand, as his fingers move against the top of my palm.

"Don't you fall asleep on me." He warns light heartedly with his fingers still moving on top of my own.

"I'm not going to, "I sigh contently, "This is just so perfect."

"I know." He grins, "Practice was awesome, then my favorite show with my favorite girl and now going out with my favorite girl." His hand squeezes mine tightly, "It's been a great day."

"What a coincidence, I'll be out with my favorite boy." I smile, eyes still closed, taking in everything.

I open my eyes slightly and look out the window again, "Uhm, where are we going?" I'm looking out and I don't see a single thing that looks familiar. I've lived in this area for as long as I can remember, but I've never been here.

"You'll see." He smirks, "It's killing you not knowing, huh?"

I nod, and lean back against my seat, focusing on my guy's warm hand as I close my eyes, "But I can wait." I begrudgingly add under my breath not really caring if he hears me, "I have for seven years ya know."

I hear a light chuckle out of him, but think nothing of it.

"We're almost here, Lil." He says about twenty minutes later, flicking on the blinker and pulling into a place that I know way too well. I'm not too sure I love or hate this place it's a mixture of feelings when I see it. But then I see a marquee spelling out:

**Oliver Oken: the America's Top Talent Star! **

And I know I hate it, I am _livid_. If I was holding his hand I would've squeezed it until it fell off, I am so mad. I can literally feel the anger bubbling inside of me. It starts at the pit of my stomach and then in a rush it is in my throat and then it flies off my tongue, "HERE! …_REALLY_?" If I had shouted any louder I would have shaken our beloved car to the ground.

I tear my hand away from his, "I am dressed up this nicely so you could drag me to one of your _gigs_?"I yell as loud as I can. I'm not holding anything back I am ready to kill the boy that I loved a couple minutes ago. I look again at the marquee with a 'This can't be happening' standpoint and see a time at the bottom of the marquee: **Tonight at 6 PM! **I look at the clock on the dashboard in a rapid movement and see that whatever I' m here for tonight starts in thirty minutes. I look at him with eyes narrowed and glare at him for an obscenely long time and growl, "I hate you_. Jerk!"_

He smiles to himself, "Let's see 1,173, I guess?"

"I really really _really_ hate you." I say trying to make sense of his response, that's not even his favorite number. If it was 38; I'd understand, but it's not, it is way off. He's confusing the heck out of me and making me even angrier.

"1,174." He grins. I want to slap that boy's mouth off of him grin and all and then cut off his legs, arms, and chop him into little bits and feed him to the wolves. He deserves it. I hate him so much.

I don't know how he isn't seeing that I'm angry. I've got my angry face showing and he hasn't even commented on how adorable I look when I'm mad. I'm so so so so ticked at him right now. I'm ready to pull off every single strand of his stupid hair and burn it while he cries because of the physical and emotional pain. I'd do my own little tribal dance around the fire out of joy because he'd be getting what he deserves.

"Lilly? You ready for the special night?" he asks trying to reach over and grab my hand again, but I hide them by quickly sitting on them. It's a technique I've learned working in the preschool. Don't want people using their hands? Make them sit on them. It works in this case just as well. Until ones eyebrow shoots up and he sneers, "Is that an invitation, Lilly-Pop?" His hands are about to slide under me and grab my hand until I let out a big fat, "No!"And this is another reason I hate wearing dresses my boyfriend, who can usually keep his hands to himself if he tries hard enough is even more antsy and less controllable. He retracts his hands into his lap and leans in for a kiss with a stupid smile on his face. I pull away and place my hand on his forehead and push him away and I repeat my answer again, "No."

He pulls away but is still smiling and I wonder why we haven't gotten out of the parked car yet. We're just sitting here and Oliver has an enormous smile on his face, the exact opposite of my own.—I have an enormous frown on my face. Oliver tries to show sweet affection one more time by trying to pull me into a hug, but I'm not having it. I push his chest so hard that he falls back into his seat but his stupid annoying smile is still there. "Tonight will be awesome Lilly-Pop, I promise." I cross my arms over my chest and ignore the boy to my left. If he gets any closer I will not be held liable for any damage done to his _precious _face! He reaches his hand closer to me and I contemplate karate chopping it to smithereens. …I can do some serious damage.

I see his hand diving lower and I lift my hand ready to break his arm but then he goes for the buckle of my seat belt and 'click' he frees me from the restraint. "Come on, babe. We don't want to be late!" I tromp out of the car and slam the door as hard as I possibly can. My guy, my horrible guy, doesn't even have the decency to see how ticked at him I am and he's not even opening the car door for me. He usually is extremely chivalrous. Looks like that died along with my happiness for tonight.

He gets out and closes his door and locks the car and walks over to me, trying to grab my hand and hold it in his own. I'm not letting him. It's my hand, back away buddy. Move it or lose it. He walks closer to me, "Let's go!" I refuse to let him hold my hand, wrap his arm around me, or anything. He's getting _squat_ tonight.

We walk through the back door of the venue. My arms are crossed, and he sticks one hand in his pocket when he sees I'm serious about not touching him whatsoever. As we walk through the long narrow hallway people are crowded with enormous smiles on their faces and smile at Oliver. They look like typical fan girls who want my guy for his looks and his voice. You know I'm in rare form when I don't care that they are seconds away from drooling over him. If he has that many women who want to be all over him, then he can go with them instead of being with the one that wants to claw his eyes out in a daily basis.

Oliver flashes a sweet smile at the girls whose knees go weak and want to cave in on them. They smile, flip their long hair, wave and draw out their reply in the annoying voice that sounds so sugarcoated that stupid's blood sugar might as well have skyrocketed, _"Hi Oliver…"_

I have no 'snap' left in me but while the jerk's not looking I glare at them trying to burn holes into them. I might be incredibly mad at him, but he's still mine and those girls drooling over him like a slab of talented meat makes me want to smack them silly.

Other younger fans are to the side with their mothers who are holding them back from attacking the star. Little girls are in awe as we walk by and squeal to their mothers, "Mommy, that's _him!_" When we are close enough to them they thrust a pen and paper at him and ask in the sweetest voice, "Please, Oliver." He autographs their papers with a big smile and then one mom whips out a camera and leans down to talk to her daughter, "Ask him, sweetheart" She looks up with big green eyes at him and before she can even utter her request he says, "Sure!" and then looks at their custom made shirts with his lyrics written on them, "I love your shirts kiddos." He squats down on their level and wraps arms around their little shoulders as the mom jumps up and gets in front of them taking two pictures. The mother smiles as I watch from the sidelines. Then the two girls look up at me with a huge smile and then over at Oliver, "I'm gonna marry him one day!" Oliver laughs and I can't help but say, in a snide but strangely quiet way, "Your odds are looking better than mine, kid."

If it wasn't our anniversary, I'd be having tons of fun and enjoying every minute with my stupid boyfriend. But no, I'm stuck being a supportive girlfriend as he works his Oken magic on his fans. He tries to work it on me as well with a sweet smile, unbuttoning a little bit more of his shirt when it gets too hot and doing one of his sexy hair flips. It's not working, its making my knees buckle, but it's not working.

I look over at him, when he walks away from the girls and his never leaving smile grows bigger. I groan because whenever I'm here stuff never ends well, "Isn't is great to be where it all started?" And I know he is talking about his music career. This is the place where he took part in America's Top Talent where his career took off and I love that he loves this place, but at the same time I hate this place. I can thank this stage for taking away my man from me when he goes on tours, when he has long band practices, and when he has to go through extensive preparation for tours. I love that this place makes him happy, because I love when Mr. Happy lives up to his nickname, but I'm not happy whatsoever and I'm wondering when he's going to realize this.

"Yeah, sure. _Fantastic_." I groan.

"Well, Lilly-Pop, I gotta go find the guys." He says leaning in for a kiss which I refuse by turning my head and then shaking it 'no'. He takes my gesture the wrong way, "You're right! They'd be so happy to see you!" he rushes off to find them and I naturally follow him. When we get to where the guys are about to their pre-show good luck routine they all turn toward me with massive smiles. All of these huge smiles are creeping me out but I ignore it and make small talk with the men that get to see the dork more than I do.

Being the girlfriend of a rockstar is hard. That's why usually when I go to a gig of Oliver's I talk with someone in my same position, usually his drummer's wife and we bemoan about how much we hate that our men are gone all the time. It's nice to know there are others in my shoes. Her husband though has a ring tying him to her; all I have is trust in my guy. It's not that I don't have faith in him; it's just he's a dork and people know how to take advantage of his sweet nature and naivety. I worry about him.

The band's manager comes over after all the guys and him are ready to rock out and he has a huge smile on his face too. I'm so confused. Everyone is so incredibly happy except for me when I should be one of the happiest people on earth right now.

"Come on boys!" he says ushering them over to where they will go on stage in a few minutes. Oliver looks at me, his smile gone and speaks to me with the utmost urgency, "Promise me you'll stay where you always do, on the side of the stage." I roll my eyes and he grabs my hands and I swear I see beads of nervous sweat forming on his forehead. His hands hold my wrists tightly and I don't even try getting away because it is way too tight to even try, "Promise me, for real. I don't care how mad you are. Promise me you'll stay right here." I nod quickly and he growls, "Promise me!" I finally speak to him directly since the car ride here, "I promise I will stay right here." I don't like being treated like this, but at least he knows I'm mad and he knows I want to skip out on him right now…getting the keys, in his pocket wouldn't be too hard. He'd be stranded here and he could deal with it. I honestly don't care how he gets home or if he even comes home. It's great to know how these amazing but tough seven years has treated him.

Oliver rushes out to the center stage and his band rushes out as well going to their designated spots. He flashes one of his dazzling smiles at the crowd, "Quite a crowd tonight!" over the roar of the crowd you can hear suggestive things coming out of their mouths and giggles, "I'm so glad you guys came out here tonight!" He sneaks a glance to make sure I haven't moved. I haven't.

My hands are holding onto the dark curtain as I peer out so no one can see me. I look around the stage, this place has changed a good bit. It's been updated significantly for each season of the show that takes place here, but I've never noticed how transformed it has become. The stage's colors have changed and the platforms are crazy all over the place. Oliver knows his way around this place though, even if he hasn't been here since his hay day on the show. I stay in the stupid spot I'm always sanctioned to. (It's almost as bad as the corner from my early Lola days.)

"I can't believe I'm back here! It's seven years later and I'm back to where it all started! I want to thank you guys for being with me since the beginning!" I grumble to myself, "Yeah, so have I…." He smiles wider, "Oken fans are the best! For real guys you and Lilly are the only reason I'm still doing this seven years later. I love my fans!" At least he mentioned me…

"So are we ready to rock out tonight?" the roar of the crowd is deafening, "I thought since this is where it all started we'd go back to the backbone of my music career."

I can hear a slew of boos and only a couple of excited shouts in the crowd. I try to get his attention and tell him not do this, but then I figure he can as well as I can see some of the "fans" leaving. I see their point of view, but leaving him is a little rude. I'm not even doing that and I have a better excuse than him not playing the music I want to hear.

Oliver sees the people leaving and smiles even wider and I come up with the explanation that: My guy is on crack. He then looks around again and sees the smaller crowd, "Hmm, it's a more intimate crowd tonight. I like that. You guys are going to get a pretty awesome show. I've got something's up my sleeve tonight." The crowd giggles and sounds even more excited. I am too. What the heck could Oken have up his sleeve? He keeps me on his toes even when I'm mad at him. He's got some twisted skill in that empty head of his. Right when I think this he backs up my statement perfectly—the empty headed part, that is.

"It might just be two songs tonight. I've got something special planned for my girl afterward." His bandmates nod. How are they in on this? He turns his head to me and gives me a wink. Okay, I'm about ready to run on stage and smack him to death. He is losing even more of his fans now. He's an idiot, cute, but an idiot!

Half of the now smaller group walks away. Okay, Oliver…you have no brain. Not only have you made the one that loves you angry, you are making your fan base smaller and smaller. What the heck are you trying to accomplish? No girlfriend and no fans? Is this what you want? Oliver doesn't understand women and I don't know why all the men here have been smiling obnoxiously at me…Men are confusing! He doesn't understand women, I don't understand men. _What a great couple we are_!

"Then again we probably don't have enough time for even one song." I'm in shock as he says this. He might as well kiss any fan (that is not literal by the way) he _had_ goodbye. "Right guys?" he looks over at his band and they nod with their smiles matching his perfectly—the annoying, 'what's behind all that joy?' smile, "Yeah, you guys might as well leave. I guess the plus is there really won't be any concert traffic." He flashes a huge smile, "Your welcome." I'm past being shocked I'm about to see where's the nearest asylum and throw him in it. He needs a straight jacket and to be put in a room of foam. I'll miss him. I guess while they are at it they will try to rid him of his unhealthy apple fetish and his insane fear of gum. I'll have a completely new boyfriend without his annoying quirks. Hmm, doesn't sound too bad.

"Thanks for coming you guys!" he smiles and waves and the band does as well, ushering them out. The kiddos are depressed as well are the older fans who go out to their cars and leave disappointed.

When the stage and crowd are cleared and the band is just goofing off Oliver looks over at me, and I close my mouth which I wasn't aware was wide open. He uses his hand to gesture to me to come out here. I walk out and begin to yell, "YOU IDIOT!" He leans down and I think its permission to smack his head, so I do. He looks up smiling and gets down on one knee and thrusts a box with a gorgeous ring at my face, "Marry me, Lilly-Pop?" I can barely hear his whisper. He is sweating like crazy and my overactive sweat glands start pumping out even more sweat. I am too in shock to say anything but, "WHAT?"

He stands up and I notice him shaking a little. I wonder if he's going to fall over or pass out, but he is standing with ease. I look over at the band who all have huge smiles on their faces and I wonder if this is a joke. It's the meanest, most cruel joke I've has ever been a part of, if it is. Oliver takes my hand in his and looks in my eyes as my brain is trying to catch up with what has just happened.

"Please Lilly, make me the happiest man alive?" Oliver still holds the ring close to my face and his voice cracks a little. I try to catch up with my breathing which is heavy and rapid. He sighs when he sees me shocked and begins the much needed explanation, "I started my career here. I want to start a marriage to a wonderful wife here. I sent away the fans to show you that you are the most important thing in the world to me—nothing will change that. Please Lilly-pop, I love you. Marry me?" he breathes after his monologue and I see that his hand that is holding the ring is shaking. I'm tearing up at his sweet, sweet words. Through my tears the smile I've been hiding lights up the stage and I squeal, "YES!" He wraps his arms around me and we spin and spin until he sets me down and gives me the best kiss of my life. He smiles at me and wipes one stray tear that I didn't see on his gorgeous face and smirks, "Happy anniversary, Lilly-Pop?"

I beam and get a fist full of his shirt and pull him into another mind-blowing, Oxygen stealing kiss, "THE HAPPIEST!" When we pull away I shout, "Happy seven year anniversary, Ollie-Pop!"

**AN: :) REVIEW! I'll post the part 2, which is much shorter soon. :) **

**GOD BLESS!  
~IheartORANGE~  
****Emily **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I'm surprised I'm even getting this last part of the two-shot out. I wasn't expecting to post it until after Spring Break, but I'm home sick so why not post the rest of it? :)  
ENJOY! **

We always find ourselves on the couch. It doesn't matter what happened the night before, what is going on the next day… I am always snuggled in his arms on the couch. If we're home: we are eating or sleeping, but still always on the couch. Couch time with Ollie has always held a special place in my heart, but now even more so.

His hand finds mine as we sit together on the couch, wrapped around one another. He becomes entranced with the jewel on my finger, twirling and twirling it around my finger. We haven't stopped smiling since last night. I think as time goes by our smiles are actually getting brighter and honestly my cheeks hurt. I could care less though. I'm _finally_ engaged to the man of my dreams, my best friend, my rock star, my dork, my guy with the second best hair in Malibu (he was robbed of first place), my Ollie-Pop and now my soon-to-be _husband_.

Turn, turn, turn: smile grows and grows. My ring is so bright every half turn where the rock is looking me in the face there is a glare that could blind anyone. I think that is why Oliver keeps turning it. He likes seeing the glare. I do too, but I haven't been turning and turning the ring—actually, that's a lie. I've turned it so many times that Oliver had to see why it was so much fun and now we both can't stop.

The glare gets too bright and blinds us for a second every half turn and we both smile and just about every other time he kisses me somewhere; the mouth, the cheek, the forehead…anywhere. We are both just so happy. I'm incredibly blissful but I'm still confused. He hasn't explained anything. _Ignorance is bliss? _I'm not feeling that right now….

We haven't even spoken to one another since last night. We are so happy that we can't find words. I've been speechless for quite awhile and all Oliver can do is smile because rarely am I speechless. He hasn't spoke much either. Our eyes and smiles do all the talking.

He pulls his hand away from the ring that has given us hours of amusement and slips his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head and I snuggle into his neck. This is my spot; it's been mine since the day at the beach party which changed our lives for the _best_. And I don't plan on giving it up anytime soon.

I lean my head up to see his face and he kisses my lips gently. I put my hands in his hair as we kiss and as we pull just inches away we peck lips again and again and again. I can't get enough of him, or is it the other way around? Like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop-The world will never know.

We pull away after our many kisses and look at each other with dreamy smiles. Oliver presses our hands together and we give one another a lengthy kiss, dignified enough to not be making out, but definitely pushing the envelope. Well it was until we clasp our hands together in the middle of it and I take the reins. I get on my knees in mid-kiss and walk over on the couch to my Ollie-Pop and move one leg over him and sit in his lap and press harder against his lips. He squeezes my hands and I smile against him as I use more force in my kiss and he responds just how I want him to: by just kissing me and letting me keep control. Have I got a great guy or what?

We pull away when we need to and smile sweetly at one another. I ruffle his hair and wrap my arms around his torso and hug him tightly. His lips curve up into a smile, but his teeth hide behind his lips and he pulls me off gently and kisses my forehead. Slyly he grabs my left arm from around him and holds my hand snuggly in his and he twirls the ring around my finger and his teeth reappear and he smiles, lighting up the atmosphere and one of us finally speaks, "Has it sunk in yet?"

I grin at him and somehow hold back the giggle that my lie normally emits, "Has what sunk in?"

"Oh, I don't know…I just wanted to know if the reason you have a beautiful, very expensive ring that I worked my butt of for which happens to be on your finger, has sunken in." He says playing with the expensive band encasing my ring-finger.

I giggle, "Not completely." I use my other hand to do the same as Oliver and our fingers brush against one another and our smiles grow with every tiny bump until we intertwine our hands, clutching each other as if our lives depended on it, because—Well, actually it does.

I stretch my neck and kiss his cheek. I'm happily in love but there is a question that won't stop gnawing at me. Right as I'm opening my mouth to spit out my question his lips come down on mine. Mmmm Ollie-Pop… He mumbles against me things that I cannot make out. Funny, 'can't make out', while making out…ironic. Anyway, he pulls away and I finally hear what he was mumbling, "I love you so much, Lilly." I smile at him and peck his lips and pull away while grinning, "I love you so much…." I then sigh, trying not to alarm him too much, "_But…."_

My sweet man has his stupid, silly and petty insecurities taking over when he hears the word 'but' and his hands squeeze mine while he looks at me sadly, "But?" I know he is thinking that these are the breaking up words that we've both had nightmares about. I can honestly say that 'but', 'no' and 'gross' are the words that haunted me before and after we got together. I swear I would not be able to live without him which is why my subconscious likes to haunt me with that fact. I have an evil subconscious…

I kiss his lips sweetly, "Don't freak, Ollie-Pop."I say flashing my left hand with my ring shining in his face, "You're stuck with me." He smiles and it seems like his smile is brighter than my incredibly bright ring.

"I know." His smile widens and is just about blinding, "Why the 'but', though; unless you're saying something about my _butt_." His smile forms into a smirk and I smack his arm just enough to sting, but not enough to make him cry. "Oliver, it has nothing to with your—"

"-Perfect butt." He smirks thinking he is finishing my sentence correctly. Oliver thinks way too highly of himself sometimes. Good thing he has me to bring him down a few pegs.

"Wrongo Mr. Ego." I say doing my job of bringing my fiancé off of his high horse. It's a difficult job, that I have to do a lot, but someone's gotta do it.

"You know you think I have a perfect butt, Lilly-Pop. Just admit it." Apparently, I need to work harder at this job. Oliver goes on, "It's smackable, toned, and awesome. If that doesn't say perfection, I don't know what does."

"…You're _face_ is also smackable, dear." I smile lifting a hand with my warning.

"And yours is kissable." He says leaning in and he brushes his lips on top of mine. He pulls away and I poke his nose, "Clever and creative. Good job!" I use my preschool teacher tactics on Oliver sometimes. He responds just as well as they do; sometimes better.

"Do I get a gold star?" Oliver grins like a little preschooler and I'm reminded of when I first met him. He was and still is such a dork…

I ruffle his hair and peck his cheek while laughing and then remember how we got off topic. "Before we got off on our tangent I was asking you a question." Our eyes lock and his hand moves up to my shoulder, "I know. What's up, future wife?" he grins.

_Future wife_….I'm lost in my thoughts for a little while hearing that. Mmm, Mrs. Ollie-Pop Oken. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oscar Oken. Mrs. Lillian Truscott Oken. Mrs. Oken. Ms. Lilly will soon be Mrs. Lilly at preschool…

I snap back into our world when he verbally nudges me, "Are you going to tell me or am I guessing?"

"I'll just tell you. We'll be here for hours if I don't."

"Wrapped up together on the couch for hours with your Ollie-fiancé-pop, it doesn't sound too bad. Does it?" he pouts with his lower lip pushed out and I'm beginning to think I'm going to be marrying a preschooler. I see this sort of stuff all the time at the preschool.

"Not at all." I grin and I mean it. I could spend the rest of my life wrapped up in his arms as he lays small kisses down the length of my neck. I miss him when he's on tour, so the more couch time, the better.

"All jokes aside, what's the deal, Lils?" he asks, stopping the adorable pouty face that I was about to lunge at with my lips. (I can't help it he's my Greek god and he's addicting.)

I find his hands and hold them in mine and he sneaks a glance at the shiny loop on my finger and beams. He quickly looks at me after the small glance and waits for me to ask the annoying question that is plaguing me. It's not like it's a huge question. I just can't think of how to word it. Oliver sees my frustration and begins to guess, "You want to come with me on my next tour?" I shake my head no, "I've got work." His eyebrows furrow as he begins to think harder, "You want to know how many carats the ring is?" I laugh, "I don't care, Ollie." I squeeze his hand tightly and he sighs as he thinks, "You want to know how I got my hair to be so flawless? You want to know how much the ring costs? You want to plan wedding stuff?…." He says spitting out questions without allowing me to answer. Then he smirks, "Oh, I know…You want to know how many non-stop kisses I can give you…." I giggle. That sounds perfect right now though, but I have to ask this but all I get out is one measly word, "How?"

"_How_? What?" Oliver's face contorts and you can see the confusion defining his eyes.

"How did you…Last night…How?" It's not like it's a hard question but it's been bugging me and it just won't come out right.

"Ohhh, last night, the proposal….." he nods, "You want to know how I pulled that off?"

I look into his face and squeeze his hands as I nod exuberantly. This best friend telepathy has helped so much in our relationship…

"So how'dyou do it, Ollie-Pop?" I ask awaiting the story eagerly. I situate myself as if its story time, with legs crossed and I stare at him anxiously.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen the formal apology yet." He grins, "I did a great job covering this up."

It's my turn to be confused, "Formal apology?"

"Yep, it's not very smart to shoo away all the fans from a concert without some sorta explanation."

"I just thought you'd lost all your marbles, honestly. If I was a fan-"

"_If?_ What? I thought you liked my music…." Oliver looks down into his lap and sighs more disappointedly than I've ever heard him.

"I love your music, Ollie; always have always will. What I was saying was: if I was a fan I'd be so mad that I didn't get to see an incredibly good looking Greek god strut his stuff and sing." I smile sweetly at him and he pecks my lips, "And _that_ is one of the many reasons you are going to be my Greek goddess, AKA: my wife."

"Before that happens I still need an explanation." I bring us back to what we were talking about with touching my lips to his cheek.

"I thought the explanation last night was enough. Was it not?" he asks squeezing my hands in his as a smile appears on his face. The weird thing is it's not his happy smile it's his 'I've got something up my sleeves' smile.

I shake my head and he lets go of my hands, "I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle." He says standing up and he rushes over to pick up the local newspaper which is near the door of our apartment and comes back plopping right next to me and shoves the paper in my face.  
"Angry fans storm out of Oliver Oken's concert when he shoo them away" I read the headline and then look at the subheading, "Oliver Oken's message to any disappointed concert goers" I look up at Oliver and he uses his eyes and his smile to show that he wants me to continue reading. I follow his nonverbal nudge and continue reading:

_To all my disappointed fans:  
I am so sorry about canceling the show last night. I'm sure you guys want to rip me to pieces. I know my fiancé wanted to do that to me last night... Yep, you read that right! My fiancé! Lilly and I got engaged last night! This was the perfect way to ask her! I love my fans so much, but my relationship with Lilly always has come first. I want to thank some of you guys who knew about my plan and for putting on the charade I wanted. Others who didn't know, I'm sorry but this has been the plan since day one of meeting my Lilly-Pop. I had no idea how I was going to do it until last week—I'm a last minute guy. I hope you guys understand and I hope to somehow make it up to you soon! I love every single one of you!  
Love, Oliver Oken  
To my Lilly-Pop:  
Thanks for not killing me last night even though I scheduled this concert the day of our seven year anniversary. I love you so much! You might not even see this, but I love you tons and wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you. You have no idea how nervous I was, but it's ALL good now. I cannot wait for the rest of eternity with you!  
Love you so much my future wifey-pop,  
Your Ollie-Pop_

I look up into his eyes as I swoon. The couch feels like a boat and I'm not even sure that everything is stationary. The room is spinning as is my head. Everything is spinning so much that I rest my head on my man's chest. He runs his hands through my hair "And every bit of that is true. Originally I wasn't going to show it to you, but this seemed to explain everything." I look up to him and, "I love you, Oliver." His dark eyes lighten into a warm chocolate brown and his lips curve up to form a bright smile. I close the gap between us with one endless kiss. Our life together is going to be endless, and I cannot be more excited!

**AN: :) The end. I hope you liked it!  
~IheartORANGE~**

**Emily**


End file.
